Oh, Fuck It
by CrisLovesU
Summary: One bet. One night. One hell of a motherfucking mess. 'As I enter the living room, I see the last person I expected to see... "HolyFuckingShit!"'
1. Chapter 1

**I know a few of you – maybe even all – want to have my heads right now. Here's the reason why I haven't been updating LTTB and F like I want to; this story right here has been creating one hell of a writer's block on my poor head. It was all a cycle, I swear. First I couldn't write LTTB because F was in the way, now I can't write F because **_**this **_**is in the way. That and you can also blame the amazing stories I'm reading. Anyways, don't worry; I won't abandon a story of mine. I just need some time and need to get this one outta my way.**

**In order to save my life from the pitchforked crowd that will be chasing me, I shall throw this at them; in hopes of a delay.**

_You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be here._

I ignore my very well-on conscience and flirt with the big guy at the door, it was easy and now I'm in.

Me, Isabella Marie Swan, a seventeen year old good girl that never does anything that is considered wrong, just illegally got inside the most prestigious club in Seattle. _Eclipse._

The reason I'm here is simple; I lost a bet with my big brother.

You see; some big brothers are the overprotective kind, mine is the trouble maker that always tries to get me in trouble. _Well, he's succeeding._

Right now, I'm wearing a tight blue mini dress that I took from Rosalie's closet. There's not a chance in hell that my father would ever let me, his youngest daughter, own this type of clothing. Not that I want to either. I leave that to Rosalie, daddy's I-get-what-I-want-princess. The midnight-blue mini dress goes perfect with my best friend Angela's black stilettoes and with my hair styled in natural curls even I admit that I look hot. Jasper – the big brother and Rose's twin – just winked when he saw me. Rose and Jazz promised mom and dad that they wouldn't corrupt me like they always do, but that flew out the window as soon as Renee and Charlie left for their anniversary week in the Bahamas.

I'll come back to my insane but loving family later because right now, I'm getting a drink.

_Hey, if I'm going to be inside a club and already know that I'm getting in trouble, might as well enjoy while it lasts, right?_

I walk over to the bar and flirt like Rosalie – she's in on it – told me to and get myself a nice drink of I-have-no-idea. No, the drink isn't called that, I just don't have any idea what it's called or what's in it; I just said 'give me a drink' he asked what and I said – trying to keep up the horrid flirting charade – 'Surprise me'.

I bob my head to the beat of the music and decide to stay in the bar so I sit on one of the barstools. This club really is cool. The bar has this aqua and black color that makes it look like it has water on it. The booths have black tables and cherry-colored leather chairs, the lights – like all clubs – are changing to different colors and there are even chandeliers on the ceilings. It all has an old world feel to it, but a modern one as well, you'd think that it wouldn't work, but it totally does. Whoever designed this really did know what they were doing.

"And what is a beautiful young girl like you doing all alone?" Asks a beautiful velvet voice that makes me want to curl inside something and cuddle.

I turn around and what I see makes me want to kiss my older siblings silly for making me come here.

**Who****'s**** with me? I promise I won't get you all confused in this one and I am planning on posting various chapters per week if my pre-reader and beta agree with me.**


	2. Um

"I, um, I'm j-just. Ah... Mmm." Smart, keep it going, "I'm n-not alone, I-I'm waiting for someone."

This is the part where my face flushes like a fucking tomato.

"Now, what type of gentleman would let a lady wait for him?"

Shit, this guy, is the meaning of hot. Green eyes, red - or is it brown? - hair, perfect, strong jaw, high cheeks, strong arms, muscled. He's wearing a tight dark red button down, black slacks and fancy black shoes. All this was hard to tell due to the changing light colors.

As I make my way back up to his face, I notice I've been caught staring. His very amused eyes are proof of that.

"Are you done with the inspection, sweetheart?" He asks with one hell of a smile breaking through his face.

There go the panties.

"I-I was just…" Then I remembered something he said. "Why would you assume I was to be waiting for a guy?" I spit out. Chin jutted out, arms crossed, drink forgotten.

Oh, yeah, I'm a stubborn one who hates to be underestimated. It doesn't help that I see offence in almost everything. I'm shy and self-conscious, it comes with the package. Some people find it odd, others find it annoying and others –namely, Lauren Mallory from school – finds it to be one of those characteristics that make me a drama queen. Her words.

This guy, though, he's not even deterred by what I said to him. All he does is smile and… checks me out? All while licking his lips. This caused some weird shit inside me, like I wanted him to like what he saw. But it's all from the self-conscious-thingy, right?

"Care to dance?" There's this beat going on in the club, like some erotic music shit and as I look around at the many people grinding into each other, forms of foreplay and practically sex on the dance floor, I think I died a little.

When I look back at him, there's this mischievous glint in his eyes, licking his lips _again._

What was this motherfucker suggesting?

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't dance." I gritted out. With that, I turn and head over to the other side of the bar, hoping to God this dude won't follow.


	3. Why I Hate Jerks

While walking, I spotted an empty booth so I dive for it.

_You can do this, Bella. Only two hours to go until midnight._

I hoped no one else would approach me for the rest of the night, but with my luck…

Some cute, blonde guy came my way and asked me to dance all while roaming his eyes all around my body and making me blush.

Shit. Are you fucking kidding me?

Sigh.

Maybe if I accept _one _request, all these fuckers would leave me alone?

Five minutes later, I've resolved on trying to murder my brother and sister. Probably torture them first.

This guy is cute as fuck, but what he has in cuteness lacks in chivalry. He was grinding – or trying to – his hard dick on my lower back. It was disgusting and I tried as hard as I could to get away and mercifully, the song ended.

I turned towards him, about to thank him for the dance when I saw his hungry eyes; I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one very easily. Fuck.

Doesn't mean I didn't try, though.

"Well, thanks, I should be going now." Fuck the stupid bet. Fuck my siblings, fuck the world.

"Ah, no, babe, I can't let you go anywhere and leaving me with this problem." He said, all while guiding my hand to his crotch. Gah! The nasty fucker!

I fisted my other hand –which happened to be my right, thank God – and punched the fucker as hard as I could in the face. I also brought my knee to his crotch. That'll teach him a lesson. Dad would be proud.

And… _ouch! _My fucking hand! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit!_

No way to hide this from my parents now, is there?

I turned and ran away towards the exit, whilst the guy was still writing in pain on the ground.

As I ran towards the exit, surfing my way through the crowd, I hear fucker number one chuckling. When I look back, I see him clutching his stomach in a full-blown laughter fit. And I thought, why the hell not?

So I turned around and walked towards him.

He saw me and what he said irked the crap outta me.

"You know, if you would have said yes to _me _that-"He pointed towards fucker number two on the floor "wouldn't have happened." He laughed again.

And with that, I deliver one hell of a bitch slap with my left hand. Then walk away.

All I could think was… _What a night._

Oh, fuck it, I could spend the rest of the time just driving around town right? I have money for gas.

Yep, my siblings wouldn't even notice, I mean, why the fuck didn't I do that in the first place?

Stupid night.


	4. Partying With The Rich

**So... Yeah... **

So, instead of driving around, I head back to Angela's grandparents' house here in Seattle where she's staying for the weekend. But then I remember that she's alone there because her grandparents went on a trip.

Sigh.

Angela alone in a mansion is _not_ good.

While stopped at a red light I bring out me cell phone and give her a call. This only serves to prove my point.

"_Hello?"_ there's music - loud music - in the background and lots, lots of shouting.

"Ange? Its Bella. Gosh, you're just a glutton for punishment aren't you?" I sigh in exasperation. She just got back from boarding school with the promise that she'd behave to her parents. I knew it was bullshit but she's just such a good actress...

I heard something crash in the background and Angela's loud giggle. Shit. Her parents aren't going to like this.

It doesn't help that mafia people don't really have a nice temper. The fact that Angela's family has disowned her big brother Alec is proof of it. My guess is that they're fixing things now because a few weeks ago Ange called me squealing -at two A.M I might add - about going to have a family dinner that included Alec, the next week. After that dinner, she called saying it went really well and her Dad was less and less angry at him after each meeting.

"_Hey guys, it's my friend Beeeellllllaaaaa!" _I heard her shout to… someone.

"_Is she hot?" _Someone shouted back.

"_Yeah, but she's still a virgin with goody-two s__hoes!" _Angela has now entered my shit list.

There was lots of shouting and pounding, I knew I had to get there to get things under control because the last thing I wanted was to have Angela away from me again. It sucked last time and it's certain it will suck now. I just wish that for once, she'd _just behave._

"_Hey, how'd it go with the bet? Are you still in the club? Did you meet some hot guy? Are you getting laid? What's his name? How old is he? Does-" _Shit. I hate it when she does that. It's annoying; I think she wants me to lose my v-card more than I do. And I don't even want to. I mean; of course I want to but I just don't feel like it. The time will come when it comes.

I hung up the phone, not giving a fuck about anything and stepped on it, destination: Crash a party.

Ugh, it's not the first time I've done this and I never liked it. It made me look like the bad, boring person, which I'm not, honestly. I'm just majorly responsible.

When I turn the corner to the Weber mansion my ears get hot, my eyes actually water and a sob tries to break free, this is bad. This is really, fucked-up, I-will-lose-my-best friend-bad.

There are cars everywhere, colored lights much like the club, smoking dudes and as I enter the gate to the mansion, I see Rose and Jasper's cars and I'm like… What the fuck?


	5. Parties 'N hotties

**So, here's the thing: most of you know I'm new to this. The ones who don't? Yeah, I'd appreciate some patience. By the way, If some haven't noticed, this is a DRABBLE. I'm sure you've all realized it -the majority of you- because of the short chapters and the often updates. Congratulations. I do love some open-eyed review but there's a difference between giving constructive criticism and just being a bitch/asshole.**

**Have some patience people and don't forget that this isn't professionally written. Writing is just something I do for fun and it's practically what I live for, to write and read; you should see all of the saved drafts in my PC! I just now grew the balls to publish. **

**The questions you've asked are all written on a sticky note on my desktop so I won't forget to answer them, I will, I promise!**

***Done rambling***

**Where were we... Oh yes, time to crash a party... **

Getting out of the car, I receive many low whistles, catcalls from the males and glares, sideway glances and envy-filled looks from the females.

Angela never learns to hang out with the proper people.

I walk fast and try my hardest to ignore them. But when some motherfucker slaps my ass, I lose my shit.

I've had enough for one day and probably a life-time.

My hand still hurts from the punch I delivered for blond guy but fuck me if I was going to let this son of a bitch touch me like that. I'm a mafia princess, for fucks sakes! I shouldn't be going through this.

_But then again… _Whispers my conscience _you shouldn't have ditched your guards either…_

Fuck. But if I didn't, there would be no way to keep this from Mom and Dad! I argue.

_Your parents will still find out because I'm sure your Dad threatened to cut some heads if you weren't safe. Therefore: I'm sure this little adventure has already gotten back to your father._

I definitely should have given this more thought.

Still, I deliver the second knee-to-the-dick in the night and head inside where there's chaos.

Motherfucking donkey shit.

Dancing, playing, things being thrown around, alcohol… Fucking hell. Can't I have it nice for once?

I search the entire house for Angela and come up short.

When I open the door to the room I know she's staying I gasp. There, on the bed, is my best friend and the guy – the hot one – I slapped in the club, making out and letting hands wander.

I clear my throat. That doesn't work.

Well can this fucking shit get any worse?

I tap my stilettos. That doesn't work either.

I cough. It _still _doesn't work.

So I grab the closest thing that I can find and smash it into the floor and only then do they look up, startled.

_Yeah, hello to you too, dipshits._

Recognition washes all over the dude's face and Angela just stares at me.

She's wearing this nice little black mini dress that looks fabulous, golden stilettos some bangles on her wrist and she's wearing the gold cello necklace I gave her for her sweet sixteen. She loves to play that instrument, the only calm and soothing thing about her crazy personality.

She gave me a piano crescent cuff for my sweet sixteen. I almost never take it off; this is one of those rare nights.

"Hi, Bella," she breathes. I just glare at her and she flinches. Yep, bitch knows she's in trouble.

I look at Mr. Hottie who looks like he'd rather be anywhere else but here. The motherfucker is even twiddling his thumbs!

"Out" I grit in between my teeth. He slowly gets off the bed and looks at Angela but I don't have the patience to deal with this. "Out. _Now." _I almost contemplate getting that gun out of my purse.

When he passes by me I almost think the guy has a death wish. "I wish you were a screen door, so I could slam you all night long." He says, all while looking into my eyes with some serious intensity.

And I'm like… What the _fuck?_

Suddenly the music stops, gunshots go off and I hear my father's pissed-off voice…

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

My eyes widen, my heart beats faster and I feel the blood rush to my face instantaneously.

Well… Fuck.

**Yes Ms. Swan, 'Fuck' indeed. **

**She's an intelligent young woman, but also remember that hormones get in the way. Don't you remember being a teen? Yeah. As Cara would say, 'Nuff said.**


	6. Punishments, Punishments, What To Do?

**My lack of updates: Originally it was to write more and have all the chapters pre-written but then something happened and one moment they were there (in my PC) and the next – THEY WERE GONE! I'm fucking serious. So now I'm in the process of re-writing them all. I apologize. **

**Oh, and, here's the thing: I **_**really**_** don't give a fuck if you don't like the story, you don't really have to read it. Do you? No. There's no gun pointing at your head. You don't like. Don't read. That's it. But keep your nasty and unnecessary reviews to yourself. And please, for the love of God, if you're brave enough to talk shit, don't do it from a guest account. That way, I can actually defend myself.**

**To the rest of you, enjoy!**

It was so quiet. So eerily quiet. In my dad's study, that is. All hell was breaking loose and so many questions were running around inside my mind.

How did he find out? How much trouble am I in? Is someone going to die because I ditched my body guards? _And more importantly_; how heavy are the consequences going to weigh on my relationship with my best friend?

All those answers came later that night.

"_But Daddy-" Rose made her move and the poor girl tried as hard as she could. Pouty lips and watery eyes. Oh, boy._

"_No buts. You disobeyed my rules and put your sister in danger!" Dad said, "You kids are leaving this city and that damn school of yours and that's final!" Ouch, he shut down the pout? I should be enjoying this. I really should. Rose not getting what she wants? And on top of that, being punished? Yeah..._

_But seeing as the punishment is for the three of us... _

_Let's see what I can do, if I can summon the spoiled brat in me._

"Daddy_, I don't want to go Spoons." I tried my best puppy-eyed look. It must have been one of my best because Rose gave me a thumbs up. Dad just stared at me from across his desk, actually squirming a bit. Damn, if his men could see him right now, so afraid of his youngest daughter. _

_Jasper sat in the corner of the room, laughing his ass off. Silently, of course. Motherfucker._

_But Dad, I think I almost have him when..._

_"Isabella, you are all going to__ F__orks and that's final!" Mom says as she strolls into the room._

_Fuck. Renee is one of the toughest women in existence. Almost nothing can crack her._

_Seriously you'd think the woman is made of steel or... Titanium!_

_Great. Now I have that song by David Guetta running around in my head._

_Dad smiled at her and patted his lap. Mom sat immediately and they made gooey faces at each other. _Gross.

_Jasper fake-gagged. I think we all did when they shared a lip-lock that would have made the hair on the back of my neck stand if I weren't used to it. Our family takes their PDA very seriously. You wouldn't believe the times we've all had to interrupt something like dinners, gatherings and such; because of the goddamn PDA._

_Dad looked up at us –more like _glared_. "Out, _now!" _Odd. Those were the _exact_ words I used on Mr. Manwhore-Extraordinaire at Angela's._

_Some weird shit stirred inside me when I thought about him. At first I couldn't decipher the feeling coursing through me, but then I realized... _

_Nausea. Ugh. But wait, didn't Dad mention something about danger? I wasn't really in danger, was I? _

_I heard something slam and looked up at a sight that, again, would have scarred me had I not been used to it._

_Mom was sucking on Dad's neck like a fucking vampire and Dad's hand was… well… groping _places. _His other hand was palm-down on the desk. When I looked at his face, he was glaring at us._

_And that's how I knew that the conversation was over and for our punishment we were going to spend the year in …_

**THE CITY OF FORKS WELCOMES YOU.**

**City Of Forks Population: 3175**

"We're here," said Jasper from the driver's seat.

"Fucking hell," Rosalie muttered from the passenger seat.

"Oh, dear," from Angela, sitting next to me.

"This is going to be one helluva year," … and that's me.

**Soo… What did ya think? **

**One last lash-out: I'm sure you're an expert in shit since you shit better stories. Don't worry, I believe you can since you certainly can talk shit and your ass must be jealous : )**

**For the rest of you: Thank you for reading and let me know what you think. But please, use proper English. I don't like to translate animal talk ;)**

**Much love and PLEASE take care, Cris : )**

**One more thing before I go. You can find the outfits for every chapter on Polyvore. I'm under the same ****pen-name: CrisLovesU**


	7. Are You Fucking KIDDING ME?

**Yes, my dear friend, I know I can always count on you :)**

Okay, so it wasn't so bad. Our new temporary home is pretty decent, the people around here are nice enough, and the weather is kind of bearable.

Fuck. Who am I kidding?

The house we had just moved into lacked any of our mother's homey touches, making it look sad, cold and… white. We see the same damn people over and over again and we've only been here for forty-eight hours! And the _weather._ Don't get me started on the _weather. _I've had enough of Rosalie's complaints about it ruining her hair and turning it frizzy. What's the fucking difference between Seattle's weather and the weather in this little town, you may ask?

"_It just rains so freaking much and I forgot my anti-humidity hair sprays!"_

Dramatic bitch. Seriously. How the fuck are we related?

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Angela's father called Charlie and told him about a very decent high school here in lovely – sense the sarcasm – Forks, filled with wonderful students and well-based teachers. Apparently, Dad agreed.

So right now I am acting like most teenagers my age and hating the world. Especially since I was awoken at six A.M. by the damn alarm for my first day of school in my new hometown. Not only am I cranky because of lack of sleep, but I have a major back ache where Angela kicked it while asleep. Don't ask me why I agreed to share the bed when there are plenty more rooms in this house.

Over the past few days, I have asked her about ManwhoreGreenEyes more times than I can count and I've gotten the same answer: nothing. She keeps deflecting the question and I'm getting tired of it. But I decided to let it go...for now.

"Good morning, Sunshine," said Jasper as I entered the kitchen. He's been kissing my ass ever since we got here; getting me to forgive him for getting us into this. But I am not bending. No way, nu-uh.

He's holding a plate of strawberry pancakes and has a smile on his face that is the combination of welcoming, hopeful and sheepish. I had grabbed the plate from his hand and given him a nice little 'Fuck You' smile before going up to my room to eat, when I heard something that made my blood boil.

"You know, you might wanna act nice, you did lose the bet, remember?" I grabbed the closest object to me, which happened to be my music notebook and threw it at his head with as much force as I could muster. The resounding _thwack_ of my notebook hitting Jasper square in the face almost made me smile as I took my yummy pancakes back to my room, so I could eat in peace.

I was in one hell of a mood and high school was the last thing I wanted to think about. On top of all that; I was on my period. Everyone should fear me when I'm on the rag. Thankfully, my family and best friend respect that and follow my wishes to be left alone.

I can't say the same for the people in this petty town, though.

"Hi! You must be new here!" Seriously? What gave it away? The clothes? The fact that I've never seen your overly-enthusiastic face that is beautifully adorned with a fake smile? No shit, Blondie, "My name's Jessica." Oh, what a lovely name for a fake-o.

_Calm your tits, Bella, _I told myself.

I just gave her the best smile I could muster and moved along.

Angela was already in her first class, as well Jasper and Rosalie. We were practically shoved into different classes and given our schedule with only one period in common. This was very properly planned it seems.

_No matter. You can survive._

Yeah, if only.


	8. French Hottie?

Entering the cafeteria, I'm struck with the awful smell of cafeteria food and the curious gazes of my fellow classmates that I've already gotten tired of. It's like the four of us are shiny new toys. Seriously, it's getting on my nerves.

After getting our lunch, we – Angela, Jasper and I – find an empty table and sit.

"Hey, where's Rosalie?" Jasper asks me. Rose and I have French together just before lunch.

Angela and I try our damndest to not laugh because we had both received a text from Rose saying she's hiding in the parking lot. Why, you may ask?

Well it seems that my dear, big sister has a crush on the French teacher, Emmett McCarty.

He's a young, hot, muscular guy that is better suited to being a model with his dimples, than a French teacher. But then again… hot French teacher… Ung.

I understand Rose's dilemma, I really do. The man is a fine work of art. But the way she reacted when she saw him…

_The teacher comes inside the classroom, interrupting Rose's 'You're gonna lose your V-card sooner or later speech.' I was planning on pranking her, annoying her for the rest of her existence or just making her life plain miserable if she kept this up, but it looks like fate did it for me. _

"_Eeeeeep!" The entire classroom – teacher included – looks at the crazy blond chick next to me. I refuse to acknowledge her as my sister._

_I also turn to look at her, and what I see makes me want to run screaming that God and miracles do exist because my sister, my big sister, _Rosalie, _is blushing like a tomato and looking at our teacher with her mouth agape. The fish impression. _This. Is. Awesome.

And it gets better…

_Mr. McCarty comes over to us, a look of concern on his face._

"_Are you alright, Ms. Swan?"_

Guess what happens. Anyone? No guesses? Okay, I'll tell you.

"_Eeep." What. The. Fuck?_

Needless to say, Rosalie kept her eyes on her desk for the rest of class and was out of her seat almost before the bell rang. I had never, in all of my seventeen years, seen my older, sophisticated, put-together sister act like such a...well...a schoolgirl.

Jasper, Angela, and I settled into a comfortable silence as we all pushed the food around on our cafeteria trays, pretending to eat. None of us wanted to be here, even Jasper "The Glass is Half Full" Swan.

"Hey...uh... Jasper, right?" We all looked up in surprise at the kid standing next to our table. He had brown hair and a letter jacket that looked to be about 2 sizes too big. I have no idea how he was able to sneak up on a group of mafia kids... I mean...what the fuck? We're supposed to be raised to notice things like that.

Jasper grinned, warily. Only I recognized it as his fake, polite smile. "Yeah, that's me. Hey, you're in my calculus class, right?"

"Yeah, that's me, Tyler Crowley."

"That's right," as an afterthought, Jasper gestured toward Angela and I, "this is my cousin, Angela and my sister, Bella."

Tyler gave Angela and I a halfhearted wave, although his eyes roamed a little more than necessary. I saw Ange roll her eyes and I pretended like I was going to throw up a little. This kid's hair was greasier than the cheeseburger I ordered from the Forks Diner over the weekend. Blech...

Tyler was asking Jasper something about baseball and trying out for the team so I leaned over to Angela, "Hey, you think we should go check on Rose?"

Standing up, Angela shot me a grateful glance, "I need a smoke...seriously...this place is going to be the death of me!"

**Okay, so this was a bit more than the regular 500 words of a drabble... **

**Questions? :) Remember to head over to Polivore to check out outfits and such. Also, here's the link to my FB group: https:-www*facebook*com-groups-466279236736244- **

**Just replace things with their corresponding crap and you're there!**


	9. Pajama Party! WOOT!

**Outfits can be found on Polyvore, under the same penname :) Also, I have a blog. It's Crisloves2write*blogspot*com **

"C'mon Rose. Stop being Queen Ice Bitch for once and do it!" Angela doesn't learn does she? Rose will never eat the stupid chips.

"I don't want to be a fat-ass like you two!" Rosalie yells back at her.

Fuck my life.

"Will you get off your high horse for once and just live a little? At this rate, Mr. Frenchalicious is just gonna hate you! And what are you going to do then, huh? You're gonna get daddy to make him go out with you like you did with the last poor guy?"

Earlier that day, Angela and I caught up with Rosalie in the parking lot at school. She was so embarrassed about the whole Hot French Teacher incident, as it is now known, that she refused to walk back into school. Angela and I took advantage of Rose's embarrassment and used it as an excuse to ditch school for the rest of the day.

Currently, the three of us have two bags of barbeque potato chips and a pint of Ben and Jerry's spread out before us in my bedroom, as we talk about a plan for Rose to gain back her confidence and get her man. It's going to be hell around here till Rose nails the guy. I'd rather not get caught up in the middle of this crap. But that doesn't mean that I don't have a red tank top on, with black letters that say 'A True Love Story Never Ends' just to tease her. Yes, I know what this is and I can't wait to see how it all ends. Never in my short life have I _ever _seen my big sis react this way over a guy. She almost looks human.

A shoe – or is it the air conditioner's controller? - comes flying towards the bed where Ange and I are sitting. I duck and narrowly miss getting hit, but Angie's not so lucky.

"Motherfucker!" She yells, all while scrambling to get off the bed. Rubbing the back of her head where the controller – that's what it was – hit her, she glares at Rosalie while Rose glares back. It'll only be a few seconds…. Aaaaaand they start running around the house.

Rose jumps from the desk she was sitting on and runs out the door, Angela hot on her heels. And since I'm in the mood for humor, I follow them, giggling as I go.

Rose tries to run down the stairs but Angela grabs her by the back of her white tank top and yanks her back, making them fall to the floor. It truly is a sight to behold; my Princess Sister rolling on the floor laughing with glee as my best friend tickles the ever-living crap out of her. These are moments you live for.

I have no idea how, but they both pulled me in and somehow are attacking _me._ Why, I have no idea! All I know is that I'm having the time of my life and I hope this lasts for many years to come.

O0o.o0O

Early the next morning, I wince as I slip on my orange tight skinny jeans over the bite mark that the devil incarnate, otherwise known as Angela, left on my thigh. But it's not worse than the one I left on her neck. _Snicker._

What? We like to play rough sometimes.

Rosalie by far is the worst. I still feel the pain from when she gut-punched me. _All in the name of sisterhood, _I think as I pull on a blue short-sleeved top.

Moving on to the mirror, I apply some mascara, it's all I ever use, really. I'm not a big fan of make-up. Unless you're speaking of going to an important event, then, I'm all over it. _Or rather _it _is all over _me_. _

By the time I put on a neutral blazer, I'm hearing voices downstairs.

Grabbing my backpack, I head out of my bedroom and run into Rosalie, who is equally confused. She shrugs when I send her a questioning look and goes downstairs. I follow suit.

We are led by Angela's voice and…

As I enter the living room, I see the last person I expected to see... "HolyFuckingShit!"

Heart – gone.

**Well, shit. **

**Who do you think it is? I'd like to read your thoughts! **

**So, what other story do you want an update from next time? Just say the word and it's updated!**

**Until then,**

**Kisses ~ Cris :***


	10. Denial

There he is. Don't ask who, you know _who_ it is. It's _him._

ManwhoreGreenEyes.

Shit. I said that out loud.

"What was that Bellie-Ellie?" Stupid nickname. Stupid Angela. Stupid hot guy in my living room.

I ignore her and address the idiot, sexy motherfucker. I'm suddenly furious. No idea why. I think it has to do with the fact that I'm hot for him. Shit. No. Can't be. I feel something wet between my thighs… Oh, but it is.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Mom would tan my ass if she saw how polite I'm being. Fuck it. I wanna know what Hotshot was doing in my living room with _Angela!_ My best friend. She deserves better. _Or maybe I'm just jealous… _

Everyone gives me raised eyebrows. And by everyone I mean Rose, Angela and Fucktard. But his is accompanied by a smirk. Stupid, sexy smirk. Getting me wet and squirmy.

Looking at him more closely – snort – I notice the black slacks, blue button-down and shiny expensive-looking shoes. His hair seems to be untamable. Or maybe he just fucks so much that he stopped caring how his hair looked. Staring back at his face I see that the smirk has now become smug and knowing; the bastard knows I'm checking him out.

"Ugh, forget it, I'm out of here!" Wow, one step from fury to mortification. But I can't help it; he's just so _hot. _

Infuriating, _hot_, sexy, _hot_, stupid, _hot_, idiot, _hot_, manwhore, _hot_, smug, _hot_…

_You don't even know the guy!_ Stupid conscience! Go away!

_Those are just your hormones talking, I mean; you're not _really_ attracted to this fuckwit, it's just your body; your hormonal, teenage body. _I tell myself. _But isn't that labeled as some sort of attraction?_

Shit, I'm confusing myself!

Walking outside, I grab the car keys and run to the garage. Rose is the only one following me and will be the only one who won't walk to school because there is _no _way I'm waiting for anyone else. I need to get out of this place _pronto._

_Maybe he's going to be here when I come back…_

No! Why is it that I'm _hoping_ for his presence when I return?

I put the car in drive and floor it to school. For some reason, Rose is sitting quietly next to me. Weird.

"You like him." She says quietly even though it sounds like she screamed it. Made me lose control of the car for a few seconds there…

What's the use of lying? She's going to see right through me.

"Yes." I whisper. I expect her to start teasing me but what comes out of her mouth surprises the shit out of me.

"Seduce him." She says calmly.

I don't even try to fight it anymore; I want the guy.

"I can't." I whisper back. What if he's in a relationship with Angela? I can't do that to her.

"They're not together, Bella. It was some sort of trick for Angie's brother, Alec, and that's over now. Ange and I talked about it when you fell asleep last night." Well, when you put it that way… And since when is Blondie so insightful?

I don't even think about it for one more second, "I'll do it."

I look at her and notice the genuine smile on her face, I smile back. I've never had a crush on anyone; I always thought the same thing about every guy I saw; how plain they were.

But there is nothing plain about this one. His high cheeks, strong and defined jaw, slightly crooked nose that would be a nightmare on someone else's face, but somehow works perfectly for him. Those pouty lips that make me clench my thighs when I think of them, those piercing green eyes that seem to look through me when I look in them. His strong looking arms, not bulky like those fuckers that are considered hot, no, his are athletic, strong arms that I know would be able to protect me when I need it. Those hands… Big, big hands. And those _fingers…_

"BELLA!"

I snap out of my daydream, or more precisely, I'm _yanked_ out of it.

"What?!" I yell at Rose, exasperated that she interrupted my daydreaming about Fuckalicious' fingers.

Rose has an amused look on her stupid, smug face.

"Where's the school, Bella?" I have no idea what she's talking about… Until I see the sign.

**You are now leaving Forks**

**Drive safely and come again!**

I've been driving in the wrong direction for ten minutes... Motherfucker…


End file.
